


fuyu no hanashi

by itstiredandy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Prinxiety, Music, analogical - Freeform, angsssssst bitches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstiredandy/pseuds/itstiredandy
Summary: Logan Anasiest is a jaded worn out guitar player in high school who meets a new quiet but excitable guy who wants to learn how to play. They form a relationship on this premise and evolve into something else the closer the become...
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. strumming heartstrings

**Author's Note:**

> AYE THIS IS AN AU OF ON OF MY FAVORITE ANIMES EVER, GIVEN, IF YOU HAVENT WATCHED IT, DO IT NOW BEFORE READING THIS FIC BC ITS FANTASTIC AND I LOVE IT TO DEATH AND Y'ALL ARE MISSING OUT  
> also, as always, Leuen is Deceit in this so that's that  
> HOPE YOU ENJOY, MY LOVES

He yawned. Loudly. 

It was lunch break and Logan Anasiest seemed as though his head hadn’t even touched the pillow on his bed during the entire night. His friend, Kai, poked him on the arms and head, looking to provoke a reaction, even a slight flinch but instead, the boy remained still. 

“Logan, come on!”

Another yawn came, and this time he stood up. “I’ll just go take a nap. I promise to return before the bell rings.”

“Sheesh…”

Logan had a secret spot for lunch break naps - a staircase at their school gym that led to the upstairs bleachers. It was quiet, hardly anyone passed by there when there weren’t any games being held there so it was perfect enough. The only things missing were a pillow and a blanket. Perhaps a mattress as well. And some curtains. Logan could hardly demand these for a school staircase, what he had was good. 

Except for the guy sitting by the steps hugging a guitar.

_ Wait- _

“Hello.”

The stranger slid to the side and gestured for Logan to pass but spoke no words. Logan, squinting his eyes, moved with slow movements, sitting next to him, unsure of how to proceed. He side eyed the guitar, recognizing it as a Gibson.

“Who are you?”

_ Such a straight-forward person… _

“I’m Logan Anasiest.” He replied. “Pleased to meet you.”

“Hm…” That was all the other said, turning to face the door.

_ Quite rude too, it seems. _

Logan found himself clutching the edges of the step they sat on. “Your string is broken, you might want to have it fixed.”

Before the boy could get up and leave the awkward scene, the other student grabbed his arm to stop him. “This can be fixed?!”

“Uh, of course it can.” Logan shook off his grip. “It’s merely a string.”

“Really?!”

“... Yes…”

“Could you fix it for me now?!”

“Oh, uh… I don’t really have the tools necessary for the job here.”

“Ah.”

That was a disappointed response. The person who gave it hugged his guitar tighter, staring off into his own lap as silence fell. The longer it went on, the worse he seemed to get about it, his back slouching as a pout grew on his lips - the whole thing seemed rather too dramatic, especially it being over a broken guitar string.

“Enough.” Logan snapped. “Wait here and stop looking like the whole world ended over this, would you?”

“What-?”

“Just wait.”

Upon returning to his classroom, the boy dug through his belongings and found what he needed - a new set of strings and clippers - and took it back to the strange kid with the musical instrument. He worked in silence, as the other watched, feeling slightly exposed for doing so.

“There.”

“Oh… Thank you.”

“I would like to be paid back for the strings.”

“I, yes. How much do I owe you?”

“20 dollars.”

“EXPENSIVE!”

“Well, yes.”

“Hm…” The quiet kid hummed. “Can I-”

“Not yet.” Logan picked at the pegs. “It needs to be tuned.”

“I can do that.”

“Do you know how to?”

“... No.”

“Then, allow me.”

So Logan did. Testing each string separately to hear their sound, he moved the pegs according to how loose - or not - they needed to be. In the end, he strummed all six together.

“oI!” His school mate jumped closer to him. “Please teach me how to play that!”

His hand was grabbing Logan’s collar, the boy noticed. With a sigh, Logan pulled it away and handed him back the guitar.

“If you really want to learn it, join the music club. Don’t ask the guy who played you a single note.”

“But-”

“The bell’s about to ring.”

Not a second after he said so, the strident sound filled their ears. Without waiting for the other, Logan left the staircase and went to his own class. He was not the guitar teacher for beginners, that boy would have to find someone else. It was not like Logan even remembered how he learned in the first place, he had begun playing at seven years old and didn’t even sound like he wanted to until he began high school. Teaching would be an immense headache for him.

The next morning.

Something flew to Logan’s head, waking him up. Opening his eyes, he noticed it was one of his own pairs of underwear - thrown at him by none other than his annoying older brother.

“Remy-” He gritted his teeth.

The boy shrugged. “They got mixed in with my stuff and being the very considerate brother that I am, I brought them back to you. So be grateful.”

Sighing, Logan sat up and leaned against his bed’s frame.

“I would have appreciated it if you had knocked before entering, Remy.”

“Hm…” He took a seat. “Say, Lo, your band has practice today, right?”

Sighing yet again, the younger one replied. “Remy, have I not asked you to keep your relationship troubles with Leuen away from me? And, am I wrong or hasn’t he already dumped you?”

“He did not dump me!” Remy flicked on his head, making Logan flinch. “Go get ready for school or you’re going to be late.”

“Hai, hai…”

On his way, Logan thought back to the kid asking for guitar lessons. More specifically, to his initial reaction to the broken string. Hadn’t he reacted almost the same way when he broke his first string? It is only natural to get upset by something like that when you don’t have the necessary knowledge.

Classes flew by and once lunch break arrived again, he made his way to his secret - maybe not so secret - stop. That same student was there, this time, his guitar was on a case, he even leaned against it, head hanging from his shoulders as he slept. Why did he bring it to school? Did he do it everyday? And what for, if he didn’t even know how to play the damn thing? Thinking about it too much got Logan somewhat annoyed, for whatever reason.

“Hello again.” Logan called, standing in front of him.

_ I just want my damn nap spot back. _

“Logan!” The kid gave a shy smile that threw Logan for a loop.

_ Damn, he’s cute. _

“Thanks for your help yesterday. And here-” He fumbled something out of his pocket, handing it to him. “For the strings.”

“Ah, yes. Thank you.” Logan took the money and folded it into two to fit it on his back pocket.

“And-” The other held another note, this one of 50 dollars. “Please teach me how to play guitar.”

“Wha- I told you, join the music club or something. I’ve never taught anyone and I will not start now, so please, save your money.”

“But-”

“How come you drag around that guitar everywhere if you don’t even know how to play it?”

His school mate gulped at the comment. “No reason.”

“I never said it was a bad thing.”

“Really?”

“Hm.”

“Logan.”

“Yes?”

“Teach me how to play guitar.”

“YOU-!” Logan breathed in and closed his eyes. “I’m going back to class.”

“Logan!”

He ignored and continued on his way. Later, when school was over and students were allowed to go home, Logan tried his best to avoid the kid. Yet, walking to the studio, he found himself a tail.

Without stopping or turning to check who it was, he addresses his stalker. “Please, refrain from following me.”

“I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“And?”

“I don’t appreciate it.”

“I don’t appreciate it you not teaching me how to play, so we’re even.”

“Yo-”

_ At this point _ , Logan thought, _ I might just throw him off a bridge and run off to Canada. _

“What do you want from me?”   
“Guitar lessons.”

Stupid question, Logan.

He huffed, his impatience growing while he tried to keep it at bay. “I do not promise anything. However, I’m going to practice with my band right now, I’m on my way to the studio. Would you like to-”

“YES.”

“Uh… Okay then.”

And that is how he got to his meeting late, Leuen and Patton having been there for five minutes already. Logan bowed down at them, apologizing.

“Lo?” Patton called. “Who’s that with you?”

“Uh…”

“Virgil.” He introduced himself. “Virgil Parkins. It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too, kid.” Leuen smirked. “What brings you today?”

“I picked a stray.” Logan shot.

“Huh?”

“I tried to lose him, but he’s very persistent!”

“Yes… I totally know what you mean.”

“Leuen!”

“He just wants to watch, right?”

“Nice to meet you too, Virgil.” Patton smiled, giving him a hand to shake. “Leuen is the drummer and I’m the bassiest. I assume you know what Logan plays?”

“Yes.”

Then, he turned to Leuen and the two grinned at each other. That was sure to be entertaining. 

“Well, we can’t disappoint now, can we?” 

“Of course not!”

“Hey-” Logan hissed at the older two as he got closer to them. “Tone it down, he knows nothing about nothing, probably expects some sort of godly performance!”

“OH- 

“NO-”

He slapped himself in the forehead before taking his guitar out of his own case. “Nevermind. We will just play like we usually do.” Then he turned to Virgil. “What would you like to hear?”

“Wha-...” He thought for a second. “Something cool!”

Logan snickered and smirked. “Talk about abstract. I’ll see what I’m able to do.”

When he started, the sound had a fast rhythm to it. Quick strikes on the strings that created fascinating sounding chords - an ever increasing pace that seemed to move in every direction and still sound coherent. It sounded, by all definitions, very ‘cool’ to the guitarist. Soon, Patton joined with the bass - this sound forming a low heavy tone that elevated the high pitch of the guitar. Then, it was Leuen’s turn with the drums, cementing this with quick low toned blows as well as the trickling of the plates whenever the guitar called for extra help. This performance lasted for four minutes. To Logan, it seemed like it could have gone forever, and he would have very much enjoyed it.

At the end, the three members looked down at Virgil, who had sat by the wall. His expression was that of a kid who’s just seen a toy store, eyes wide and shining and jaw hung ajar.

“So?” Patton prodded.

“That- was definitely cool.”

“You know it.” Leuen added, holding the drumsticks over his shoulder. 

They continued rehearsing, songs that Logan had written the melodies for, while Virgil stayed to watch. In the end, the high school kids were the last ones to leave the studio.

“Your house is nearby then?” Logan questioned as they walked but the other didn’t reply, staring on ahead.. “Virgil?”

“Uh…” He turned to face him. “Say, I wasn’t in the way today, was I?”

“Hm, no, not really.”

“Then… could I come see you guys again?!”

“I… you better not. Just go to the music club.”

“Please teach me.”

“No, I told you, I have never taught anyone before.”

“You have to start somewhere.”

“I don’t even know how to!”

“Please-”

“For goodness gracious-” Logan huffed. “For the last time, go see the music club. Or search for a teacher online, you have a multitude of opt-” The sound of a car nearing them interrupted his train of thought. Virgil was standing too close to the edge of the sidewalk. Without much hesitance, Logan grabbed him by the arm and pulled him closer, away from the street. “That… was too close. You need to be aware of your surroundings.”

“But that was behind me, I can’t see behind me.”

“You understood what I meant.” He rolled his eyes and stepped back, continuing their walk.

“Logan-”

“Music. Club.”

At home, Logan was greeted with Remy lying on the couch, one leg crossed over the other, in his pajamas, drinking soda. 

“You’re late.”

“So it seems.” He made his way to the kitchen, leaving his guitar case by the door.

“I’ve been waiting for the pizza.”

“You couldn’t use the microwave yourself?”

“‘M too lazy.”

“Of course you are.”

Reaching inside the freezer, Logan grabbed the frozen and put it to bake. He wondered…

“Hey, Rem.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you remember what I was doing when I first started learning how to play the guitar?”

“Huh?” Remy hummed. “You just kept strumming it, day in day out.”

Logan sighed. “Of course that was not the answer I was looking for.”

But then again, he hardly remembered it himself. Virgil was really better off with an actual music teacher, maybe he could even form a band with some members of the music club, who knows?

“Sorry but I can’t read your mind, little bro.”

“I did not expect you to.” 

“What’s this about anyway?”

“Someone asked me to teach them how to play. I hardly think I’m capable of that so I just told them to find someone else.”

“Well, yeah. Doesn’t seem like you have the patience for it either.”

“Y-” 

His impulse anger melted away as soon as it arose when he realized Remy wasn’t wrong. Frustration always got the better of Logan, and teaching someone from scratch, especially now when he also needed to focus on studies, would make him snap at the poor person more times than he would be able to keep track of. 

The week after, on Wednesday, during lunch break, to avoid meeting with Virgil once again, Logan went to play basketball with some classmates. Kai, as always, tended to watch from the sidelines, but cheering on his friend. However, the boy’s mind wasn’t even on the game, and his shoots - one he could easily make - fell short and hit the iron ring instead of falling through the net, as he himself fell on his butt.

“Hey, Lo.” Dahlia held out her hand to help him up. “You okay?”

“Yes, sorry.” He wiped sweat off of his forehead. “Just a little distracted. Can someone switch with me?”

Valerie went in and Logan went to the staircase. He was pretty sure if Virgil asked him one more time, he might give in, however, the boy wasn’t in that spot that day. Nor the next one. Or the one after that. So by the end of the week, they hadn’t met at all.

At his part time job, Logan was as out of it as he had been during basketball. Leuen worked with him at a convenience store near their studio and called him out on it as they were about to leave for the day.

“Ah, well…” Logan cleared his throat, trying to respond. “I just haven’t seen Virgil in a while, even though he was so persistent in me teaching him how to play guitar.”

“I see!” Leuen nodded. “Why don’t you?”

“What do you mean?”

“I dunno, it just seemed like it could be some good motivation for you.”

“... Elaborate, please.”

“The other day when we played for him.” Leuen smirked. “You seemed pretty into it.”

_ Was that showing?! _

“Well, it’s your decision. Let’s just head to the studio.”

“... Yes, please.”

Having led the way, Leuen was the one to open their cabin door, blocking Logan’s few as they entered. But he recognized the two voices he heard inside anyway. One, of course, belonged to Patton. And the other, softer and lower by nature, was of course… Of course it was his.

“Hello, kiddos!” Their bassist greeted, holding hands with their guest. “Virgil came to watch us again today!”

“...”

“He was sitting outside when I arrived so I just let him inside! Hey, Leuen, did you get me my tea?!”

“Uh… yah, here ya go.”

“Wow, thank you!” 

“HOW COME ARE YOU HERE?!” Logan yelled after having the chance to process the scene.

“Yo, Lo, cool your jets.” Leuen held him by the shoulders.

“More importantly!” Patton elbowed Virgil gently.” Tell them, kiddo!”

“Ah, well,” He held up his own guitar. “I managed to change the strings by myself. And tune it too.”

Immediately upon hearing this, Logan’s eyes darted to the boy’s left hand, and sure enough, there were two bandaids on two of his fingers. So he had to learn the harder way…

“So… did you go to the music club?”

Virgil gulped slightly, strumming a string. “I did.”

“And?”

“They had all kinds of people and instruments, it seemed pretty nice, I guess.” He continued, avoiding everyone’s gaze. “But… I just thought you looked cooler. So… could you please teach me more about guitar?”


	2. the sound of different chords

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really fun to write tbh  
> Hope you enjoy!

Logan hadn’t brought his guitar to school in ages. Last time he did was properly for a talent show during freshman year, if he had to guess, and that had been two years ago. Now he had it with him because… he had a nagging quiet but surprisingly persistent kid his age to teach.

At his nap spot during lunch time, Logan would find Virgil there quite a lot. That day, the boy had been sleeping soundly against the wall. He, in a whisper just loud enough for him to hear, called his name.

“Logan.” Virgil greeted after taking his time to completely open his eyes. “Hey.”

“Hello.”

He notices the guitar case, pointing at it. “Does that mean-”

“Yes. But I urge you not to expect any serious lessons, seeing as I have never taught anyone before. I will do whatever I am able.”

A smirk crossed Virgil’s lips and he turns his torso so face Logan. “Thank you.”

The boy sighs and grabs his case. “Let us start.”

After pulling the guitar from it, Logan began to tune it in silence. Even this small gesture warranted intense glaring from Virgil, who, also in silence, watched him work.

“They’re different.”

“Our guitars? Well, yes.” Logan finished. “They’re different models.”

“Models?”

“Mine is a black Fender Telecaster. And yours looks like a Gibson hollow-body. I suppose you wouldn’t be able to know what this means, seeing as you lack the knowledge… It’s not that important as long as you learn how to play. You’ve learned how to tune it already, yes?”

In response, Virgil only nodded and strummed the strings. It made a strident sound, incoherent and definitely not how a tuned guitar should sound.

Yet again, Logan sighed. “You haven’t tuned it today have you? The pegs move very easily, even just putting it inside your case makes them move, you should tune it every time you take it out.”

“Oh…” Virgil let silence fall for a second. “What’s a peg?”

_ HE IS SERIOUSLY FRUSTRATING. _

Perhaps he got the guitar from someone else, because no one buys such an expensive guitar without knowing much about it, surely. Right? Even if he had tried to do so, if the person at the store was a good person or just happened to care about selling instruments properly, they would tell this boy that a Gibson was not the guitar for a beginner, surely! Logan wished to believe this but he also knew it was very likely not to be the case.

“These,” Logan held them on his own guitar, “are pegs. How did you tune a guitar without knowing what the pegs are?”

“I looked it up on youtube.”

“And you didn’t hear the audio of it?!”

“I guess I was trying to follow the instructions as I watched it.”

It took a lot of self restraining for Logan to keep himself from yelling, or smashing his hand down on the ground. One thing was commendable though, Virgil managed to learn on his own, even if he missed a couple of… vital information.

With a third sigh, he spoke. “We have a lot of work to do.”

At the studio with Patton and Leuen, the first was showing them a part of their song he had changed up a bit. Logan thought it sounded good enough, even better than how it was before. Now, when the older of the three questioned Leuen, he replied with a deadpan face.

“Sounds cool.”

“Say it with meaning, Leuen.” Logan complained.

“Hm…” The other squinted his eyes for a bit before forcing a smile and repeating his phrase.

“That is hardly any better!”

“I’m gonna go grab a bite, it’s break already.”

“I’m coming with you!” Patton rested his bass.

“Wait-” Logan called out for them before they had the chance to leave the room. “Could I, perhaps, bring Virgil next time?”

“Virgil?”

“Parkins. It’s probably better if he plays as much as he can, before overthinking, I suppose. And I believe he would have an easier time playing in a studio...”

It had been how he began, if memory didn’t fail him. Learning about the chords and chord progression and rhythm and whatnots… It was enough to make a brain explode, if taken all in at once.

“So, you decided to look after him after all.” Leuen teased. “Sure, why not?”

“Of course, it’s fine by me too!” The other added.

“I appreciate it, thank you.”

"That being said," The drummer added, crossing his arms over his chest, "you being so concerned over what we think isn't like you, Lo."

"Right?" The bassist teased as well.

Logan bit the inside of his lips, huffing. "Ah, I just- I thought I should, at the very least, ask!"

"Well, aren't you a good boy!"

"So good!"

"Listen!" Logan raised his voice. "Either you two go take your break or we go back to practicing!"

"Hold up just a second!!" The other two say in unison, skipping their way out of the room.

The next time he meets Virgil it's morning at school, before first period, by the gates. Virgil has his back to him when Logan moves in closer. He notices the boy brought his guitar along today too.

"Good morning." He greeted, a sort of fabricated apathy to his voice. 

"Uh-" The boy turned to face him, only with his head. "Good morning."

"Would you happen to be free after school?"

"I- yes."

"You can come by to watch us practice again. If you want, that is."

"I can?!" 

Logan cleared his throat. "I thought I was clear just now-?"

"I mean, yes! Yes, you were, I just- I'm- it's nothing. I want to. Visit the studio, I mean."

"Alright then." Logan started walking again. "Wait for me here again after last period."

Virgil only nodded, before catching up to him and they walk to their respective classes together. Logan is slightly perturbed by how quiet the other boy is on their way but then again, he himself doesn't know what they'd talk about either. Other than the guitar lessons, he thought. 

When classes end, Logan straps his guitar case to his back, preparing to go to their spot. Kai stops him before he can.

"Dude, you're skipping basketball again?!"

"Yes, I'm sorry, I have other plans for now."

"Ah, it's the guitar kid, right?"

"You know him?"

"Virgil Parkins, class next to ours." Kai shrugged. "And he carries the guitar, that's about what I know."

"I see."

"Well, see ya then."

"Until tomorrow."

Once they reunite at the school gates, Logan and Virgil walk to the train station. Again, it's mostly silent until they get inside the vehicle.

It's Logan who breaks it, remembering something else he had to tell Virgil. "Ah, yes, Patton and Leuen told me you could play, as long as it was doing our breaks." 

"Wha- really?" 

"Yes. Do not forget to thank them when we get there."

The boy agrees with a mere slight but excited nod. From the corner of his eyes, Logan sees a faint smile on his face. It seemed as though Virgil's emotions showed themselves with small gestures, in between the quiet that falls in the middle of the end of a conversation and the beginning of another. Logan himself wouldn't have noticed this if… if he didn't wonder about Virgil.

"Listen," The boy called him, a bit later in the trip.

"Yes?"

"The guy with the glasses?"

"Patton."

"Yeah, is he a college student?"

"Yes- wait- no, I believe he recently became a grad student, his major has something to do with audiovisuals, if I'm remembering correctly."

"Ah… And the guy with the piercings?"

"That's Leuen," Logan huffed, staring down at him, "you should really remember their names by the time we get there."

Yet again, Virgil only replies with a nod. 

By the time they get to their station, the sun should be close to setting. But it's summer so they have daylight to go around plenty. They walk to the studio, Virgil seeming more lost than he should be, having already been to the place once. But then again, Logan was told he remembered these types of things with more ease than most. 

"Say, about the guitar…" Virgil started as they reached the studio. "Do you practice a lot?"

"Well, yes. You can't improve if you don't practice."

"Right."

They get to the elevator and Logan squints at him. "You are not having second thoughts, are you?"

"No, no way!"

"Good." 

In their usual room, they meet only Patton. The man opened a wide smile once he saw the two get inside.

"Hey you two!"

"Hello, Patton."

"Hi."

"You can sit somewhere over there." Logan points Virgil to a corner with a couch. 

"Wait, Virge-" Patton moves towards them, 

"Can I call you that?" Virgil nods. "Do you want to play a little before we start? Leuen is late today."

"I can?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you!"

It takes him less than two seconds to pull the case from his back, grabbing the guitar to start tuning it. A few moments later, Logan holds a cord towards him.

"Once you're done, you should plug this in."

"What is that?" Virgil questioned, hands grabbing the guitar strap on his body.

Logan kneeled and plugged it in for him. "Make sure it's plugged all the way in. That's a guitar cable. It connects your guitar to the amplifier."

"Amplifier?"

Logan stood up, moving towards one of the machines sitting by the wall. He lays a hand on top of it. "This. It makes your sound louder. Before you plug the other end in, make sure this is turned off and that the volume is at zero. And you should connect the cable in that order - guitar, first, amplifier second."

"What happens if I get it wrong?"

Logan hummed, pondering. "Why don't you try it?"

"Wait!" Patton jumped in. "Wait just a bit-"

"He'll learn better if he tries it on his own."

"Yes but, that's going to ma-"

The soft puff sound that comes from the amplifier interrupts their conversation. It's what it's supposed to sound like. No one's ears are bleeding. Virgil turned it on himself and did so correctly.

"Aw!" Patton smiled at this, giving a few claps. 

"Try and play it." Logan continued. "Do not put the sound on too loud at first, adjust it as you go."

"Alright."

Virgil turns the volume button to the right, just a little. Next, he puts his hands on the guitar he holds for a slight second before strumming the chords. Logan turns up the volume a bit louder.

"I forgot, you might not know any chords yet…"

"Ah! I want to clear that first one you played for me."

The memory comes to Logan like a flash. He doesn't remember the exact chord he played that day, not right off the bat. The boy holds his chin, thinking with his head down while he tries to recover that sound. It comes to him while Virgil mindlessness strums in wait. 

"Ah, yes." He moves closer, guiding Virgil's fingers to the position they have to be. "Try it."

What follows is the ecstatic reaction, equivalent that of a kid who just found a new favorite cartoon on open TV. Virgil repeats the chord, nobody keeps count. When Leuen stepped into the room, that was still the sound filling the air.

"We get it, you're happy-" Logan put his hand on the handle. "Let me show you other chords."

They keep this up the next day.

Virgil is sitting frog-like on the floor, holding his instrument. Meanwhile, Logan is sitting on a chair, trying to give him another lesson as they wait for the other two to arrive.

"You should pick a song and try to master it." 

"Right."

"In the order,"

"Okay."

An eye if his twitched. "From the intro of the song,"

"Right."

He bit his lip. "-To the verse-"

"Okay."

_ I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA IF HE TRULY UNDERSTANDS THIS OR NOT. _

"Listen-"

"Oh, good afternoon!" Patton showed up, Leuen behind them.

"Looks like you're hard at work." The latter commented.

"Aw-" Patton kneels down by Virgil's side, "You're really looking like a guitarist! Say, Virge-"

"Yeah?"

"If you're serious about playing music, there's one thing you need to do. And soon."

"Right! That-" Leuen shot.

"What is it?"

"Money."

"Huh?"

"You'll need a part-time job to support yourself and help you get gigs." Patton explains. "Otherwise, it's difficult to start making a living out of just music."

"Oh-"

"Yes, see, money makes the world go around." Leuen continues, a sinister tone to his voice as he leans back against the wall Virgil's sat closest to. "From venue fees to studio fees, musicians. need. money."

"Ah-" Virgil lets out, his expression going black.

"I believe you've scared him, Leuen."

"Oops-"

"Leuen!" Patton apprehended.

"What?! I didn't think it was enough to scare the kid!"

"Hey, Virge, it's okay." The man faces him. "There's loads of options, I'm sure we can find something you'll like. I work at a coffee shop, for example."

"I recommend somewhere that feeds you, so you don't have to spend that money you earned on food." Leuen adds. 

"That is helpful." Logan chimes in, getting closer. "I myself work at a convenience store with Leuen."

"A convenience store?" Virgil questions.

"They let you take home the old stuff." The older one blinks. 

"You guys should really eat healthier food…" The other one sighs. "Don't both of you work at a moving company too?"

"For temp work, I also do deliveries and work as a waiter at events." Leuen clicks his tongue. 

"I didn't know about those!"

"Ah, they're mostly side stuff."

Logan stares at him. "Do you even have time for all of that?"

"I do, believe it or not."

"So you neglect sleep."

"I don't."

"Then how-"

"Are high school kids allowed to work?" Virgil cuts them off.

"Of course, in a lot of places, if it's part-time." Patton assures, smiling at him. "I know! How about a concert venue?"

"A concert venue?"

"That sounds good, you'd be able to see free concerts too." Leuen contributes.

"That sounds…"

The boy pauses for a bit and Logan finds himself watching him intensely. Have his eyes been anywhere else during this part of the conversation? He can't quite recall. But Virgil goes from uninterested to excited, really quick. The corners of his mouth pull up, his eyes seem to shine with the possibility of working at a concert venue and his whole face has changed - it looks livelier. 

He continues. "Perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and pls leave a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave a comment!


End file.
